pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Q
YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 1ST QUESTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ok, for Goldfish, are you evil? cuz your name (the darkskull part, not the goldfish part) kinda implies that... and i'm scared... also, what's it like knowing so many random facts??? and can you list some???? --Smilez221 18:01, November 24, 2009 (UTC) I have a question! Goldfish! If you could go anywhere in the world where would you go! Emilylover224 15:04, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Emilylover224 Yeah, it's me, here's my question . Whta inspired you to like stuff that no one else cares about? I'm like that too. Go sticks of glue!--HiBy25 13:12, December 3, 2009 (UTC) whats your fav type of pie I LOVE PIE!!!!!!!!-Emilee do u like penut butter or choclate better -Emilee I LOVE U ALL if u can ask anyone in the room out who would u ask U 2 ISABELLA-Emilee back off of phineas isabella he mine. gfish tell her that plz and 4 phineas *kiss*-Emilee um do you like the letter p y e z or x better-Emilee (i will not stop) not to make you mad but all my randomness is filling this in so... oh and i would think you would like it because. oh now my moms mad at me because of my randomness. -Emilee what was your fav moment with the person you whanted to ask out can iving come he is my role modle-Emilee what is your fav animal-Emilee ask iving my questens from before-emilee iving,how did u know and get obsced with phin and ferb-Emilee iving u rule do u like phin or fer better hi sup gfish do you know emilee !Iluvrkman 21:25, June 5, 2010 (UTC) r u there i'm the most impationt person ON EARTH !Iluvrkman 21:25, June 5, 2010 (UTC) wats up do you know emilee SHE LOVES Y.O.UIluvrkman 21:25, June 5, 2010 (UTC) EVERYBODY NEEDS TO ANSWER THIS!!! NO CLOSETS ALLOWED!!! if you could get rid of one person in the room permanantly, who would you choose -- i wish to remain anomonous, or however it's spelled, 'cuz i don't feel like getting sued go and tell the person u would ask out that u like them or run up and kiss them u to isabella as much as i would hate for u too kiss phin-still emilee because i rock dont get rid of iving plz-Emilee misti baljeet is cheating on u with wendy so... good luck with that-emilee candice next time to bust phin and ferb here r the steps 1 take pic of thing 2 put pic in water proof fire proof tear proof bag 3 strape glue and tape pic to u 4 bring pic to mom 5 if she do not belive u...hert her till she dos-Emilee wendy baljeet is ceating on u with misti-Emilee WAIT A MIN gfish u never sead who u would ask out who-Emilee(i LOVE u all) what is your fave pizza topping-emilee my friend miranda has a Q: what is your dream wish/christmas/honokaa present? p.s im one of your biggest fans.-Emilee DO THE PENUT BUTTER PIE DANCE PENUT BUTTER PIE DANCE PENUT WHAT BUTTER WHAT PIE WHAT YAAAAY-emilee WOO HOO IVING I HATE U ISABELLA PHIN LOVE HOW DARE YOU PHIN IM SO AFFENDED THAT U SAYED I HAVE BAD GRAMMER AND SPELLING ANDI HATE YOU SO BAD BUT STILL MADLY ATTRACTED TO YOU ( FAINTING OF THINKING OF U):EMILEE AND MIRANDA WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SODA AND YOUR FAVORITE THING TO GO WITH IT:MIRANDA WELL FINE PHIN I LIKE IVING NOW WOO HOO-EMILEE AND MIRANDA who would you ask to prom but it cant be the one you would ask out! lol: miranda Guess who I'm not? Yeah, q4 g-fish, is Goldfish you're real name??? if not, what's your real name??? and if you don't tell i'm gonna tell everybody on the random blog that you're a wimp, and have Myndi sting you a couple thousand more times --Smilez221 02:26, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Gah! I meant Myndy! --Smilez221 02:27, December 20, 2009 (UTC) iving why did u leave me boo hoo-emilee Again, guess who I'm not? ok, this ain't a q, just a warning to luca, you may wanna consider jetting, cuz... it's all on the followers. -- Number 6 um phin i still love u-Emilee ferb why dont u talk-emilee isabela YOU NEED TO SHUT UP PHIN IS MINE-Emilee umm lets see what is your favorite song that yall have sang in the episodes:miranda Okay then... anybody try to get out of Danville recently? - Polodo What was your fav Q or C i have asked befoure-emilee what was your least fav Q or C i asked-emilee I HAVE THE RIGHT TO MAKE MY OWN SELF TALK-Emilee I AM REAL YAAAAY who do yall like more Emilee or me.:miranda can emilee and i still be in the thing as characters p.s im not that really into u either.:miranda Hey, this is Smilez, a coupla of my followers have questions... Q4 Phin, could you stay offa followers? You're annoying. -- JoJo Way to keep it subtle. Anyways, do any of you have accents? I mean, besides Ferb? I have a British accent 2, btw, and since I can't here your voices, I wanna know -- Zo Hey, Goldylocks, what's it like being stung by a wasp WITCH? You know, instead of just a plain, old, regular WASP? Teehee. -- Myndy Do any of you monster hunters (besides Luca) do anything cool? And if you're wondering how I'm talking, I ain't, I'm typing. -- Number 4 Can one of you ask a q on our Q&A? We're getting very bored. -- Number 1 Well, I think that's the last of them. L8R! --Smilez221 You can fix anything w/ a :) (except this g-----n economy, apparently) 23:49, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Hey do yall like the movie twilight:miranda this page is awesomeish oh yea:miranda Your not going to kick me out im here to stay! isib i LOVEE phin with a capitale LLLL. Plus im not weird emilee is haha!:miranda Say i if you hate Irving-Tri State International Airport! 05:37, December 24, 2009 (UTC) What's the worst food you've ever tried? Oh, and i already predicted that Phineas gonna said what he said.--Tri State International Airport! 15:07, December 24, 2009 (UTC) NOOOOOO YOU CANT STOP I WILL DIE!!!!!!!!!!-EMILEE Goldfish please I love you I cry when ever I see golfish please please!~Emilee OMG i knew you would come back a kiss for everyone but isabella and candace and all girls a big kiss for irving goldfish and PHINEAS~EmCruz What is your favorite thing~Emilee the awsome HAVE YOU EVER CALLED 911~Emilee THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU ~Emilee i put my ansewre in () i saw yourr phineas and ferb stuff vidio on your page you look so different of how i imigended you~Emilee If aliens land and ask for you to come leave with them would you go~Emilee(yes) What is your fear~Emilee(green beans and resses cups i found worms in both one times) Whats your fav halloween candy~Emilee(i know people that give out mini bags of microwave pop corn) Who was the last person you hugged~Emilee (mommy) if you could parachute out of a plane how much money would you do it for~Emilee(for free cause i want to) fav breakfast food~Emilee(pancakes) Fav time of day~Emilee(9:00) if you had a band what would call it~Emilee(WOO-HOO) If you were in a band what instrument would you play or would you sing~Emilee(sing) fav type of dog~Emilee(cheewawa) fav number~Emilee(42 or 9 or 104) if you hade a mills bills what would you spend it on~Emilee(paying famous people like the people that do the voices of phineas and ferb and to get a part in phineas ans ferb) something legal your addicted to~Emilee(Phineas and Ferb FAV meat~Emilee(Hambergers) fav junk food~Emilee(gum) A mills bills means a millon dollers duh~Emilee hee hee i kinda told everyone at school you are boy friend and that your name after a cracker and that you are part cracker and i was lke to my teacher my boy friends name is goldfish darkscull and he was like is he nice and i was like yea but he keeps insulting me and he was like that dose not seem nice and i ran away fake crying but i love you AND phineas~Emilee your "Girl friend" Hey sweety i need to know if i can print this to show my friend it would be easer that way to show her or would be copyright by the way she say hi ~Emilee Can Dill walk in? You've Been Warned. PhineasFlynn123 Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 do Y.O.U know EMILEE ! 22:57, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Emilee, all you need to do is go to AG's talk page, request for permission, and then just copy and paste the content of the QnA to Word or Pages to print. Or you can also print from your browser.You've Been Warned. do Y.O.U know EMILEE !Iluvrkman K type me bak !Iluvrkman cool i'm emilees friend from school i'm 12 but on my account i'm 13 HOORA FOR MATH p.s.you should check your Q&A more often i'll be here to morrow k k did you know emilee likes with you i feel sorry for you but she is a nice girl it's just that she's shy and when she gets that way she says random stuff Iluvrkman 02:19, June 5, 2010 (UTC)23:35, June 1, 2010 (UTC) 23:33, June 1, 2010 (UTC)23:20, June 1, 2010 (UTC) you are breaking her haert she really cares about you p.s.you should join the random clubIluvrkman 02:19, June 5, 2010 (UTC) sorry for typeing you so much I guess those to things I typed to you I guess they worn't really question so what do you like about emilee p.s.I might not be abel to see your respose tomorrow k till the guys i said hi . And the storys kind of getting boring you might want to think of some new story ideas.Whats your fav band and have you seen the epic move it's real name it's really cool .Iluvrkman 02:35, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Whats the funniest movie you have ever seenIluvrkman 02:37, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ANSWER YOUR DANG Q&A YOU SHOULD REALLY CHEK THIS MORE OF THIN REALLY !Iluvrkman 18:06, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry I set every 1 straight at school about the boy friend thing it's all good k ,and she dosn't stalk youmuch she sure dose talk about you alot but there has to be one thing you like about her1 THING ANY OF Y.O.U like about HER so just answer the DANG question p.s.she is obssed with you Iluvrkman 21:06, June 5, 2010 (UTC) do you have a facebook p.s.nice add to the storyIluvrkman 21:11, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Do you have a girl friend GfishIluvrkman 21:13, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I'M A FAN ! you just agervate me so i don't take the time to check. you are cool i don't mean any thing i say when i'm mad .............. well...except. for some things don't think you want emilee to see the whole I'M AVALLABEL THING i spelled that rongIluvrkman 21:01, June 7, 2010 (UTC I have a question for Stacy and Carl Stacy: Do you love carl? Carl: do you love Stacy? (The Regurgitator) Got another for certain people Irving: Could you please kill everyone who hates you? (Expect for Candace, don't kill her) Carl: Please go have a conversation with Stacy and see if you like her. Stacy: Go meet Carl and see if you like hi, if you don't then ask Coltrane if he like you, so you can have someone in your life. (Gurgy) \ Got more. Albert: Please beat up Irving with your Ninja skills Candace: Please read every fic by "Blackspiderman" then tell me what you think Carl: After that, do you like Stacy? If you say Yes I promise no more Starl questions. (Gurgy) Hi Goldfish were over I have an imaginary boyfriend name cody from total drama so yea he likes me but we can be friends~Emilee What is your favorite. Chocolate,Peperoni,Cheese,or Crust and only chose 1.~Like Chocolate Pie Cody brock up with me so im going iut with nouh from total drama now~Emilee GOLDFISH dont be mean! your just mad because i brock up with up~Emilee GRRR I ment i broke up with you!!!~Emilee Whats your fav total drama world tour song mines condor (look it up) i seen all the episodes and i get them erley from youtube if you want to know the finial 3 tell me~Emilee Todaborday is a labour day! Happy labour daybor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~Emilee oooo who did you ask about tdwt~emilee What's your favorite holiday? -Ferblover What would you do for a klondike bar?~Emilee Come on goldey have you gave up What's the matter with you?! No one deserves to be more famous than you guys! You can't just give up! Do you have any idea how many millions of fans there are out there? I've been watching, blogging, PVRing you since the first episode! I, I mean, we, have fan sites about each and every one of you. We know everything about you, and we are rooting for you! We know your eating habits, your hopes, your fears,... YOUR DENTAL RECORDS! yeah that from total drama you know you love it and you know you love me ~Emileeu I has a question! Can you list all of your known hats? P.S. It's not that weird talking in an English accent if you live in England, like me. But it would be for Ferb, I guess. XD Anyway, yeah. :) ~[[User:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|'LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ']][[User talk:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|“Emptied it? Why?!” “To make room for the Tunaaa.”]] Is this still going on? [[User:Scubadave|'You can smash my Mac, destroy my PS3...']]But no one spills my Orange Juice!! 03:53, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Goldfish come on sweety i miss you!!!!!!! STALKER ALERT 20:32, August 3, 2011 (UTC) GOLDFISH! Come on...I miss u! its been a YEAR! A WHOLE YEAR imnow going to ask you something please awnser it here it is. Who is your favorite pony My little pony friendship is magic thats right im a bronie girls can be bronies LOVE YA~emilee p.s. Tiffiny says she still hates you! *beatboxes* ~Emilee New Question Uhh...Goldfish, why do you ban me so much?!?!So mcuh!?! *starts to cry* Travisplatypus (talk) 04:53, February 18, 2012 (UTC)